The Gambler
by Everyone-Hides-Who-They-Are
Summary: Bo overhears Tamsin and Vex have an interesting conversation where it comes out Tamsin has never been beaten at the seduction game, the succubus ego comes into play and a bet is made. Who wins...surely there are no losers in this game ;)


Title \- **The Bet**

Fandom -** Lost Girl**

Author -** Everybody-Hides-Who-They -Are** aka **your_own_fate**

Rating \- **M** to be safe for later chapters

No copyright intended, Jay Firestone's characters I'm simply playing with them! 

* * *

Bo strutted over towards the Valkyrie, leather bound and intent in her eyes.

"Care to wager on that?" The succubus said in a sultry tone.

Tamsin stopped dead in her tracks, slammed her empty glass onto the bar and spun around to come face to face with one hungry looking Succubus.

Bo stopping with mere inches between them.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow in question.

"Personal space much Succubus?"

Bo smirked.

"Didn't know I bothered you so much" Bo retorts.

Tamsin uneasy with the unlevel footing Bo is presently holding over her, smiles, places a hand on the Succubus' shoulder and replies.

"I'm a gambling kinda Valkyrie and I like my odds on this one."

Bo smiles, slightly softer this time.

Tamsin mimics.

* * *

Just then Lauren and Dyson come walking back from the pool table, eyes intent on taking in Bo and Tamsin's little display of dominance.

Dyson asks.

"So what's this bet, I'm eager to know?"

Tamsin and Bo lock eyes.

Bo speaks up.

"Oh you know, the usual, you a hear a Valkyrie gloat that she's never been beaten at seduction before...succubus ego kicks in."

Laurens jaw falls slightly in unison with Dyson. They both seem to understand where this is going.

Tamsin on the other hand stays strong; smirking and looking cool, calm and collected whilst doing so.

"Well let's have it it Bo, if you think you're the one to break me?" Tamsin states.

Bo without a beat replies.

"Losing will never have been quite so pleasurable, trust me"

* * *

Vex, who had been sitting discussing the topic in question with Tamsin, conveniently or not, chimes in.

"Some ground rules first then"

Bo raises an eyebrow now

"Rules, kinky eh Tamsin?"

Tamsin laughs lightly.

"Not my idea, as you know Bo Bo I don't play by the rules"

Bo chuckles.

"And I'm the unaligned succubus, you think I play by the rules?"

The showdown of two comes to a halt when Vex jumps up giddily and puts a hand on each of the contestants in question.

"Oh this is gonna be fun to watch" Vex adds.

"Now you know I'm not a play by the rules type of Fae, however, with Bo's not so subtle advantage being her succubus powers I think it only fair to eliminate the overuse of said advantage. Agreed?"

Tamsin nods as does Bo reluctantly.

"Fine, I won't overuse my succubus powers, not that I need to. Meaning, some light suggestion here and there but nothing too full on that will cause Tammers to kneel before me in all my glory. Fair?"

Tamsin glances at Bo with a questioning look.

"Thinking of me on my knee's already Bo, this will be done and dusted before the nights out"

Bo smirks. Touche she thinks.

Vex smiles mischievously,

"And that goes for you too Tam tam, no doubtful scary faces to make the unaligned question herself to the point of surrender, deal?"

Tamsin smiles.

"Please, like I'll have to use my powers at all on succubabe"

Vex grins.

"Alright sounds like a fair wager to me. So whoever caves first loses. Just to clarify the bet was on seduction, so we're talking more than some PG-13 make out or squeezing to count here. Whoever caves and wants to go all the way, the vertical dance, boom chica wow wow, sex yeah? Is the loser. And what punishment should we see fit for this loser hmm?"

Tamsin and Bo take a breathe in unison, they hadn't thought about repercussions, both of their ego's simply veering for dominance.

Trick speaks up from behind the bar at this point, the rest of the group unaware he had been listening considering the nature they thought he was conveniently washing some glasses at the other end of the bar to avoid awkwardness.

"How about the loser does an entire weeks worth of shifts here, make up some of the excess for the free alcohol you lot seem to be privy to?"

Lauren smiles taking a seat with Dyson at the bar.

"That sounds great, I mean um good. Bad, terrible really is what I meant. However, of course if there happened to be an obligation of pre selected uniform also, that could work ."

Tamsin and Bo look at Lauren together and Dyson laughs out loud.

"I'm with Lauren here guys, pre selected outfit, I'll help with that" Dyson adds.

Bo glances at her exes.

"Traitors"

"What, we're just along for the ride?" Dyson pleads innocently.

Vex smirks.

"No no, that would be our lovely succubus and valkyrie. Let the games begin it seems"

Tamsin and Bo shake on it and Bo emits a light boost of energy from her hand to which Tamsin is visibly a little taken aback.

"Already?" Tamsin states surprised and a little flustered.

Bo adds.

"No time like the present, and plus...I've never lost to the seduction game and I don't intend on starting now"


End file.
